


What's In a Name?

by BergaraHoe (flannelfeelings)



Series: The Rest of Our Lives [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cake tasting, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enjoy!, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Mentions of Racism, Not sure what else yall, Onehsot, The boys moms make a brief appearance, Wedding Planning, barely any angst, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, cute fiances, pure fluff, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/BergaraHoe
Summary: Ryan feels so lucky to be with his wonderful fiance Shane. No two people have ever been better suited for one another, he doesn't think.But there are some things Ryan can't give up in the name of love. Like his identity.Good thing Shane would never ask him to.





	What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy!
> 
> Here's a fluffy little drabble that takes place after Kirazalea's proposal fic she wrote for my bday! Can be read as standalone as well.
> 
> Meg! So blessed to have u my sweet baby
> 
> Enjoy and comment if ya got a sec! 
> 
> 4 THE SHANE CULT!

Ryan did not deserve Shane.

This much was very apparent. Not only was Shane thoughtful, hilarious, generous and _amazing_ in bed; he’d proposed to Ryan in the most perfect way that had ever been conceived. Ryan had been completely and utterly surprised by the _Lakers_ tickets, and if that wasn't enough, Shane somehow found Ryan worthy of his hand in marriage. Something Ryan had never really thought would happen for him. But it did, and with the most astronomically wonderful human to ever walk the planet.

It had been eight months since the engagement. After many celebratory dinners and one decently wild engagement party thrown by Mrs. Bergara, the wedding planning was drawing to a close. The colors had been picked out, the tuxes had been fitted, the food and venue were all booked.

There was really only one matter left to figure out.

Shane, offhandedly, had mentioned that he couldn’t wait for Ryan to become Ryan Steven Madej. It was a casual comment, said while they were watching an old rom-com on their weekly movie night. Ryan couldn’t help but be a bit taken back; they hadn’t really discussed the last name thing. He figured they’d both just keep their last names, plenty of modern couples were doing it these days. Having the same last name as his spouse had never been important to him.

Oh, but Shane?

It was important to Shane.

When Ryan asked about the comment, inquiring, “Ryan _Madej_?”

Shane had looked at him like he was crazy,  “Well...we’re gonna be husbands, right?”

Ryan had simply nodded, unsure of exactly what the right response to that was. He knew he probably should’ve said something about it then, let Shane know that Ryan didn’t _want_ to change his name; but apparently Shane wanted them to have the same last name. He didn’t want to hurt the man he loved. What if Shane didn’t understand?

Ryan had been lucky enough to grow up in California, a widely-known liberal state. However, that had never stopped him from experiencing racially biased behavior. So many comments he heard, whether it was something small like “oh, you must be good at math!” or something like his substitute teacher not believing he was Ryan _Bergara_ , because he didn’t “ _look”_ Mexican. Ryan had struggled with feeling like he had to defend his Mexican heritage; simply because people didn’t think the way he looked aligned with their preconceived notions. His last name, Bergara, of Spanish lineage, was important to his cultural identity. While he knew he was more than his name, and his race wasn’t made up simply on what he was called; the name was important to him and his family. It was a connection to his heritage, in a way that he wasn’t sure if Shane could fully empathize with.

He wasn’t sure the best way to broach this topic with his fiance, without making it seem like Ryan opposed being a Madej. He absolutely did not. He loved Shane, and his whole family. The Madejs were a wonderful group of people, with their own history and heritage that Shane probably wanted to keep as well. But if Shane wanted to have the same last name as his husband...Ryan didn’t think it would end up being Madej.

Things came to a head at the cake tasting.

Ryan, Shane, and both of their mothers were at a meeting with their baker, trying out different cake flavors to pick a finalist for the wedding cake. The four of them were sat around a small circular table with 5 different cake samples in front of them, chatting about which they liked best. The wedding was mere weeks away now, the deadline creeping up.

Ryan had never been more nervous, and more excited in his whole life. But Shane was wonderful, and making every day easy. Ryan knew at least, that no matter what last name they went with, he’d definitely gotten the guy right.

“I like the red velvet,” Linda said.

“Me too,” Shane agreed.

“Don’t you two want to do something a bit more traditional?” Shane’s mother Sherry asked, gesturing to her fluffy white cake, “I like this one.”

Ryan pursed his lips, “We’re not very traditional, are we?”

Shane laughed, “No. But I could be persuaded toward the yellow cake.”

“That one was very good.” Ryan’s mom, agreed sweetly. He was grateful for his mom being so supportive and going along with whatever they’d decided about the wedding. She had made this entire process so much easier with her easygoing, graceful nature. Sherry was also an immense help, though she was more assertive with her opinions. Ryan was grateful to have both of them to help shape the plans for the ceremony.

“Oh! Are you two going to get the little figurines for the top of the cake?” Sherry asked excitedly.

Ryan and Shane glanced at each other, shrugging, “Up to you.” Shane offered to his fiance.

“That could be cute.” Ryan said in consideration.

“You know, Shane’s dad and I had “ _The Madej Family”_  in frosting along the base of our cake, so did his father before him.” Sherry suggested warmly, “that might be a nice tradition to carry on.”

Ryan shifted in his chair uncomfortably. He could feel his mother’s eyes on him from her seat; he hadn’t exactly told her he’d be taking Shane’s surname. He knew she wouldn’t like that, because nobody knew better than she did how important Ryan’s last name was to him.

“That’s cute,” Shane looked at Ryan, “do you like that Ry?”

Ryan scraped his fork against the paper plate in front of him, “That’s...yeah...that’s an idea.”

Shane’s brow cocked up inquisitively, “Hey if you don’t like it we absolutely do not have to do it. It’s _our_ wedding.”

Ryan bit his lip nervously. He didn’t want to offend anyone, or ruffle anyone's feathers, but he could see the palpable heartbreak on his mother’s face from the corner of his eye. He knew she’d be disappointed in him if he didn’t speak his mind.

“Hey Shane...could we talk about something?” Ryan glanced at his mom and future mother in law, “alone?”

Shane’s expression grew serious, “Sure Ry.” he looked up to their moms, “we’ll be right back.”

He and Ryan both got to their feet and exited the room, stepping out into the lobby of the bakery. Ryan felt guilty for how nervous Shane looked, but it mirrored just how Ryan felt inside. He was worried he might puke on his new sneakers.

“What’s going on?” Shane asked worriedly, meeting Ryan’s eyes with a concerned gaze.

Ryan shifted on his feet, nervously fiddling with his fingers as he tried to find the right words, “I don’t want to hurt your feelings.”

Shane grimaced slightly, “Prefacing it with that kind of guarantees it will. But that’s okay, tell me how you’re feeling Ryan.”

Ryan let his breath out anxiously, “Shane…”

Shane stood up straight suddenly, his lower lip trembling. He blinked rapidly, and wouldn’t make eye contact, “Listen Ryan, if you’re having second thoughts about this, just tell me.”

Puzzled, Ryan stared up at Shane with a perplexed expression. Second thoughts?

“Huh?” he said stupidly.

“You were acting so weird in there every time my mom brought up cake ideas. Do you not want to get married?”

Ryan was baffled that Shane could even _think_ that’s what this was. Guilt overwhelmed him, “No no no no no no _no!_ Shane. Oh, Jesus Christ Shane.”

Shane wiped at his eyes, his shoulders sagging in relief. The sight made Ryan impulsively pull him in and squeeze him so tight he heard the taller man’s back pop.

“Sorry.” Ryan mumbled into his chest.

Shane chuckled shortly, “It’s alright.” he pulled away and put his palms on Ryan’s cheeks, “talk to me babe.”

“Alright...listen for a minute. This is _nothing_ against you or your family or your lineage. It’s not that at all-”

“Are you about to tell me you don’t want to have kids?”

“What? No! Shut up Shane.”

“Sorry. Go on.”

Ryan inhaled slowly, steeling himself for what he was about to say, “I...do not want to take your last name.”

Shane stiffened, brows pulling down as hurt made its way across his expression. He went to speak, but Ryan held a hand up to stop him.

“Let me finish, okay? I grew up with a privileged life. I was born in America, I didn’t have to immigrate here like most of my family did and still has to. I didn’t face discrimination to get into school, or to get jobs. I have been lucky in so many ways. But, I _did_ have to deal with people doubting my Mexican heritage, because I’m also Asian. I have heard snide remarks about my race, I’ve been made fun of for some of my features. No matter what, my race is a part of me. And my hispanic heritage is important to me, and my family.” Ryan couldn’t tell what Shane was thinking at all, so he nervously soldiered on, “To me, Bergara isn’t just a name. It’s been something that defined me in many different ways. But no matter what anyone wants to say or think about it, it’s _mine._ It’s my history, it’s my culture, it’s something I’ve reclaimed to positively define myself. And as much as I love you and your entire family, and want to have the same last name as you, I don’t want to lose my name. It’s special to me.” Ryan ran his hand through his unkempt curls, finishing off his humiliating monologue with a rather pathetic, “I’m sorry.”

Shane didn’t respond.

Ryan swallowed hard, “is that a deal breaker, Shane?”

Ryan expected Shane to give him a sad nod, and walk away to grab his mom and leave. But he was surprised when he instead felt Shane’s lips on his, and Shane’s long hands wrap around his neck, tangling themselves in the messy hair at the nape of Ryan’s neck. He eagerly kissed back, feeling instantly comforted and safe in his tall boyfriend’s embrace.

After a moment, they pulled away, but Shane kept his hands softly caressing Ryan’s neck and face, “Ry, I could give less of a fuck about my last name. If you don’t want to change yours, then you _absolutely_ are not changing it! I’m sorry that I assumed we’d take mine. I didn’t even think about it, which I guess is my privilege showing. I’m sorry I wasn’t considerate. _Yes_ , I want us to share the same last name, but not at your expense Ryan. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Ryan replied; this day had taken a 180 that he was completely fine with.

Shane bit his lip anxiously, “I’ve got a question though.”

“Yeah?”

“Since Bergara is so special to you...would you have objections to _me_ becoming one?”

Ryan’s eyes widened, expression softening as he felt his chest explode with warmth at Shane’s words, “Really? You’d want that?”

Shane threw him a warm, half-smile, “Shane Alexander Bergara? Couldn’t have picked a better name.”

A laugh broke through Ryan’s giddy lips, as he pulled Shane in for another kiss, “Me either!”

Shane threw his arm around Ryan’s shoulders as he began leading him back to the cake tasting room, “C’mon. Let’s go tell my mom that this year, the cake is going to say _“Bergara Family.”_

Ryan couldn’t contain his excited grin. In that moment, he’d never been more sure that he picked the right man to marry.

 


End file.
